10 000
by Cannelle-Black
Summary: Je sais, j'ai réagi comme un idiot. A cette époque, j'avais un petit côté... De merdeux arrogant, il faut bien le dire. Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs. Et encore plus maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour me remettre à ma place.


Un petit OS écrit dans le cadre d'un concours. Vous pouvez aller sur mon blog (adresse sur mon profil) pour voir une autre version, plus aboutie. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira! Pour ma part, j'ai adoré l'écrire! Enjoy!

Allongé sur son lit, Blaise réflechissait. Tracey... De longs cheveux roux, des yeux verts et espiègle, un sens de l'humour douteux, un caractère de cochon... **Non, on ne pouvait officiellement pas dire que Tracey Davis soit une personne fréquentable**. Et pourtant, c'était sa _**meilleure amie**_. Il se souvenait encore de leurs multiples chamailleries, qui agaçaient tant leurs camarades... Et maintenant elle était partie._ Pour toujours_. Dans un coin paumé qui plus aie. A Plouc-sur-Bouse. Il n'en revenais pas! Il avait toujours été réputé pour être solitaire, mais il ne se sentait pas concerné par cette impression qui se dégageait de lui. Maintenant qu'**elle** n'était plus là, oui. Comme tout les meilleurs amis qui l'était depuis le premier jour, il se souvenait parfaitement du parfaitement de leur rencontre. S'en souvenait-elle? Il espérait sincèrement que oui. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui écrire.

Tercey_,_

_Je m'ennuie énormément depuis ton dé ne cesse de me remémorer tout les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble. Et surtout, la première fois. Tu te souviens? Nous rentrions en sixième, et tous le monde avais été appelé et répartit. Tout le monde,__ sauf toi.__ Tout le monde,__sauf moi.__ Tu t'es approchée de moi._

_-Toi aussi, Mcgo t'as oublié._

_-Voici une manière fort cavalière de s'adresser à quelqu'un qui ne vous a pas été présenté._

_Je sais, j'ai réagi comme un idiot. A cette époque, j'avais un petit côté... De merdeux arrogant, il faut bien le dire. Je le suis toujours, d'ailleurs.__Et encore plus maintenant que tu n'es plus là pour me remettre à ma place__. Mais je pense que c'est grâce à ce défaut que tu t'es intéressée à moi. Et que c'est grâce à ton côté grossier et sans-gêne que je me suis intéressé à toi. __«Les contraires s'attirent»__. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais en tous les cas, _**les contraires s'intriguent**_.__Beaucoup deviennent amis car ils ont des qualités commune. Nous sommes devenus amis parce que nous étions __ce que le l'autre détestait._

_C'est assez étrange, tu ne trouves pas? Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai immédiatement __**voulu que tu m'oublies**__. A présent, c'est ce que je _redoute _le plus au monde. _

_S'il te plaît, __prouve-moi__ l'inverse, __prouve-moi__ que je compte autant pour toi que tu comptes pour moi. _

_Ami__calement_

_Blaise Zabini_

Les jours passent. Se transforment en semaines. Elle m'a oublié. C'était ma meilleure amie, et elle m'a oublié. Jusqu'à _ce_ jour. _Le_ jour de la lettre. De _sa_ lettre. J'ai légèrement déchiré l'enveloppe en l'ouvrant, tant l'excitation rendait mes gestes saccadés et mes mains, tremblantes.

_Hello, my BFF!_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre, et sache que j'y aie immédiatement répondu. Le problème, c'est qu'un _**connard**_ avait cassé notre boite au lettre. Donc on a pas eu notre courrier pendant trois bonnes semaines. Mais j'ai finalement LU ta missive. Franchement, je te croyais moins _naïf._ MOI ne pas te considérer comme la personne la plus importante au monde? Tu te fiches de moi. Traitez-moi de tous ce que vous voulez, mais ne me reprochez jamais mon ingratitude._

_Ici, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça craint. Quoi? Tout. La forte fréquence de ploucs, ton absence, les bouses sur le chemin de l'école (cette ville porte vraiment bien son nom), ton absence, les bâtiments délabrés et ton absence sont les points les plus chiants. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, hein. Tout est poucrave ici. Je me _languis_. De tout. De toi, de mes camarades de chambrées, de Poudlard, de tous ces tours joués à Rusard... Toi, tu as de la chance. Malgré tout, ton_

_environement reste le même. Et tu ne peux pas savoir se que c'est d'être privée de la présence d'une personne aussi formidable que toi._

_Kiss!_

Ta Tracey

_Blaise relut le billet de son amie, sourit, et s'en voulut un peu d'avoir douté d'elle. Après tout, c'était peut-être le début d'une amitié d'un nouveau genre; qui puiserait son originalité principalement dans sa nature épistolaire._

_ Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer! =3_


End file.
